Minecraft: A New Start
by Cosmicsafe74
Summary: Life is never fair to people, especially to Ian, named Seventy-four, who had a horrid life and lost the only person that was his last reason to live. But what would happen if his life starts anew, in a blocky world?


**Chapter 1: A depressed life**

Earth, one of the ten planets of the solar system of the milky way Galaxy. Earth was inhabited by the race of humans, intelligent and a proud race, but through years of evolving, war, greed and sin flowed in their hearts. They life in greedy lives, or evil lives, and even saddened and depressed lives.

One of those humans, lives though the life of Depression.

A young man with short spiky blonde hair, pale skin with blue eyes, height at five feet eight. His name is Ian, but through the pain of his life, he goes under the name of Seventy four. His life was cruel to him, for his existence only lived through pain and misery. Even his own family disowns and humiliates him. All day and night, the young man lives in sadness and pain, bullied and humiliated through his existence.

However, there was one that was the remaining light in his life. A young man at six feet three. Black spiky raven hair with red tips, and red eyes. His name is Daniel. Ian met Daniel in middle school, when the boy saved him from bullies. From that day forward, Ian grew attached to him, seeing him as his only reason to live, he sees him as a brother.

Even though his life was pain, Daniel was always there to save him, even in the darkest times. But now, his only shed of light, will burn out from existence...forever.

A summer day as Seventy four and Daniel were walking around the open parks. The sounds of the birds chirping and the warm sun shining with the crisp summer breeze blowing.

"Seventy four, you want to do something?" Daniel asked the young blonde.

"Walking with my big brother." Seventy four replied.

Daniel grows worry about his little brother, after everything that he went through. "Bro, I'm sorry you had to go through so much. I know I keep telling you this, but I'm here for you, and I will never let you go. I'll always love you."

"And I love you big brother. whenever you're around i'm happy."

"Me too." Daniel smiled. "Seventy four, I know you want to walk for today, but I have a surprise I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"So I bought a ticket yesterday, and when I added the numbers up on the news….I won 6 billion dollars." The raven boy help his ticket up.

"WHAT!?" Seventy four gasped in shock.

"Yeah, and the real surprise is….I purchased a special house for us in California. It's only gonna be you and I. We're going to have a new life. No more having to deal with everything from this place.

"I..don't know what to say." Seventy four sniffed.

"And with the money I had, I got these." The boy dug in his bag and pulled out...adoption forms, with his named signed on them.

"What is this?"

"These are adoption forms. With the money I had, I paid your parents and made agreements. With that, I signed these papers, and now….you are my son."

"T..they didn't fight you?"

"No, I have them a large portion of a million dollars to have them hand you over to me. You don't have to worry about them anymore. You are now under my care….my son." Daniel smiled warmly. Seventy-four tackled him in a warm hug and cried in his shoulders.

"What about my other brother Freddy?" The blonde asked while sniffing.

"I contacted him and he's all in for it. I told him about the lottery win, and he'll be delighted to live with us."

"I'm so happy."

Daniel smiled warmly. "Me too my son. Me too. Now, how about we get home and get packed? I bought the plane tickets for the three of us and Freddy will meet us at the Airport tonight?"

"Ok um Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're everything to me my son. I will protect you, no matter what."

The blonde smiled, wiping his tears as they took the sidewalk and a crossing lane. They took it when they had the signal. Looking around, Daniel spotted a red sports car racing a yellow one, both moving at high speeds and not slowing down. He knew they were about to be hit.

"IAN, LOOK OUT!" Daniel pushed him to safety before the sports cars rammed into him, sending him flying until landing, tumbling and his body and limbs bent in many cringing and painful angles.

"DANIEL!" Seventy four screamed as he ran to him. Others who were around gasped and circled the two as one called the ambulance. He rean to warde Daniel and tried to get him back up.

"DANIEL! PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WAKE UP!" The screaming was heard from him as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at his son.

"Are...y...you….ok?" He asked weakly.

"Yes dad i'm ok and i'm here for you i'm here."

"Thanks...oh….I'm...really...f...fucked up….aren't I?" He gave a weak chuckle but cringed from the immense pain of his badly angled and damaged body.

"Don't think about that just think of staying awake." The two that were in the sports cars came through and saw the damaged young man.

"We're so sorry. We didn't see you two." the first spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Both stepped back by the blondes anger and raging voice.

"We never meant for this to happen...we just…"

"Then call 999 PLEASE!"

"No…" Daniel weakly replied. "I'm afraid….it's...too late...for that…."

"Don't say that please just don't." Seventy four was tearing up.

"I'm sorry….my time….has...run...its course…." He coughed and groaned, blood dripping from his mouth.

"No please don't say that Dad."

Daniel looked at his son with a weak small smile with tears flowing. "My son….I….I had...a loving life...with you…"

"I love you to dad i love you so much."

"I love you too….until….we meet...again...my….sooooooon." With his final breath, Daniel slowly closed his eyes, and his head limped.

"NO! DAD WAKE UP PLEASE YOU GOTTA WAKE UP PLEASE!" Seventy four shook him, but he remained motionless...he was gone….dead. "DADDY!" he bawled in his father's chest, sobbing and wailing to the sky.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" He fumed at the two drivers.

"Oh fuck..we didn't….we…."

"WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU DIDN'T LOOK AT THE ROAD!"

"We...were racing and...we looked at one another...for the second...and we didn't see you two." Seventy four screamed, hurling at them as he punched the hell out of them. A few citizens ripped him from his grasp.

"YOU KILLED MY DAD! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! YOU ME YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCHES!? MOTHER FUCKERS!" The blonde screamed in rage and pain. An officer came and they arrested the two for their disobedience of the law. When they were gone, Seventy four got off of them before the police arrive and sobbed in Daniel chest, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry my boy. I'm sure he was a good man, and someone important to you." An officer frowned at Seventy four.

"I want my dad." He felt lost, broken, dark and afraid. He can't live without him.

"Come, we'll bring his body and give him a proper burial." Seventy four looked at him before spotting his 9mm pistol. He knew what he had to do. Moving before the officer can react, he grabbed the gun from him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kid take it easy!" Other officers pointed their tasers and guns at him in case of a break out.

"I'm not going to hurt you i'm going to see my dad." Seventy four said brokenly.

"What? What are you saying?" the officer asked him. Seventy four held the pistol to his mouth, pulling it into his throat, aiming to his spinal cord and brain.

"NO! DON'T KID!"

BANG!

He pulled the trigger, blew his brains out as he fell dead next to Daniel, both now motionless.

Seventy-four then woke up and look around him. "W...where am I?" He seemed to be in...a blocky springfield.

"No..NO." He got out his knife and stab himself in the neck. He felt pain...but he wasn't dying. "DARN IT! LET ME DIE! I WANT TO BE WITH MY DAD!" He kept stabbing over and over, but it wasn't working. he then curled up into a ball and started to cry. He soon cried to a painful slumber.

 **(Dream Realm)**

Seventy four was in a dark place with water a few inches below him, hugging his knees as he sobbed. He heard laughs and insults before he saw bullies around him.

"Look at the whimp!"

"What a baby!"

"Wut wrong? Sad your daddy isn't here to protect you?" They mocked and laughed, starting to beat him up senselessly. Seventy four sobbed and cried but couldn;t scream for help, until his birth dad came into the circle and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're such a baby! You can't do anything right! You're a SHORT Weakling!" He bellowed, slamming him to the ground.

"D-D-Dad I-i-i not."

"SHUT UP!" He kicked him in the face. "YOU WILL ACT LIKE A MAN!" He tore a knife out and started stabbing him in the chest again and again.

"I'm am." he said in between screams.

"THEN STOP BEING A BABY!" He started cutting his throat.

"I'm not." he said as he started to choked on his blood.

" **PERISH DREAMS OF EVIL AND NEVER RETURN!"** A booming voice called as his birth dad screamed and vanished, as Seventy four was healed and he was in a calming blue void.

"W-what is this place?" Seventy-four asked in fear.

"Your soul...my son." he sharply turned to see….his father...his true father.

"D-dad?" Daniel smiled warmly, slowly approaching him. He backed up a bit, thinking this is a nightmare, but then, he slowly reached out and stroked his cheek...it was warm...welcoming….it wasn't a nightmare….it's really him.

"Dad b-but how?"

"I don't know myself...but I woke up in here when you awoken from your suicidal moment on earth." Daniel replied in an unsure voice.

"S-sorry i w-wa-want to be with y-you."

"And you are….I now live in your soul...we are finally connected." Seventy-four then hug him in a tight hug. "Shh, I'm here Ian, I'm here." He hushed him, gently stroking his hair.

"I miss you dad."

"I missed you too. You'll never lose me now. I will always be here for you."

"Dad i want to stay like this forever."

"Of course my boy, we can stay like this for as long as you like." Daniel smiled. A few hours past for them and Seventy-four let go.

"Dad how do i see you again if i leave?"

"All you have to do, is close your eyes and think of me. Your being will come here and you can visit me anytime." Daniel explained.

"Thanks um so what do you do here?"

"Anything really. This is your soul. You can unleash your imagination here, You can make a home for me, a beautiful open valley, and so much more." Seventy-four made a huge house for Daniel that was look like it was build into a dragon and he saw a little dragon running out of the house in a clumsy run.

"Amazing...thank you my son."

"Your welcome and i had it so where you can have internet and make anything you want and your little dragon is like your buttler."

"Thank you. Oh, you've been through a lot today." Daniel sighed, hugging him.

"I know dad um Dad can you see what i see and hear what I see or hear?"

"Of course I can my boy."

"Ok um should I go?"

"The sun is about to rise, so yes, but like I told you, you can visit me anytime you want, and I will talk to you in your mind."

"Ok..bye dad." Seventy-four then vanishes in front of his father.

 **(Back in the real world)**

Seventy-four woke up and saw something in front of him i was a huge spider about the size of a big dog.

"AHHH!" He got up and ran, fleeing into the trees. He looked to see if the spider was following, but it wasn't, until it started walking away.

"Weird." he got up and look to see what he hand on him he had his knife that Freddy gave him and a backpack filled with water and snacks.

"Nice no-A BUNNY!" He spotted a cream colored bunny not to far from him. It was eating a carrot it was holding. He look at it as he moved over to it carefully and sit down a few meters away from the cute ball of fluff. The little creamed rabbit spotted the young man from its position as it was still eating its carrot.

"H-hi l-little one." The blonde greeted kindly and gently with a of stutter in his tone. The little animal tilted its head as it finished its carrot, now looking over the human teenager.

"H-h-how are yo-you?" The little bunny now grew curious to him, slowly and softly hopping towards him. Seventy four remained still as the little fluff reached him. It sniffed him around and his hands. Not a sound was heard, and no movement occurred. What felt like forever, the little bunny slowly climbed onto Seventy fours lap, before it laid down and nuzzled in his legs. He slowly put his hand on the bunny's head gently. The little creature nuzzled further into him, relaxing in his presence.

" _Looks like you made a new friend my son."_ Seventy four heard Daniel in his mind.

" _Thanks dad."_

"S-so what's your name?" The little bunny looked up at him, giving chitters.

" _The bunny needs a name. Why don't you name her bud?"_ Daniel asked.

"Hmm I'll name you Cream because of your cute creamy fur." the little bunny chittered and nuzzled him.

" _A perfect name for her. Well done Ian."_

" _Thanks Dad um how's everything on your end?"_

" _I never been so relaxed in my life, though it is lonely without your spirit with me, but later you visit."_

" _Ok oh and your dragon buttler can change forms for you dad just say the word."_

" _If I may ask, what do you mean by change forms?"_

" _Like any anthro dragon he's be about your build and you can even turn into a anthro dragon."_

" _Oh cool. Thanks my boy. Ok, i'm gonna chill in my hot tub. If you need anything, let me know."_

" _Ok dad."_ Seventy-four pick up Cream and put her on his shoulder.

"Cream do you like that?" The little animal chittered and nuzzled his cheek in affection.

"Your so cute..want a snack?" Cream chittered in reply, he dug into his bag and got out a apple and put it close to her as she took a bite. A chitter of happiness escaped her throat before she nibbled the rest of it down. As she did, she chewed it up and made her cheeks very chubby, making her look more cute.

"Hehe you're so cute Creamy." the bunny perked at her nickname as she nuzzled him sweetly on his cheek.

"Aww so cute um want to ride in one of my pockets?" the little bunny grew curious to the idea but saw one of his pockets and jumped into it, it felt comfortable inside as she nuzzled in and fell asleep. Seventy-four got up and put his gear back on and look around and saw smoke in the distance.

"Hmm what's over there?" he then walk off to the smoke, a long walk through the forest until he reached upon a village. He slowly walked in the small place...but no one was around..it was deserted with sand around it.

"Ewww sand." lucky he was wearing boots that had great grip. He walk thru the village before finding the source of the smoke. The blacksmith shop. Like the town, it was deserted. He entered quietly before he spotted a chest nearby.

"Oh what in here?" he opened it before he saw some golden apples, a diamond and three emeralds and an iron sword.

"Wow the sword would be great for combat hopefully that doesn't happen anytime soon and emeralds i wonder if i can trade that with some villagers later."

Taking the material and the sword, Seventy four exited the blacksmith shop. He wandered around the deserted village, seeing no one of the source, but there was a garden with food, such as potatoes, carrots, and wheat.

"Oh cool a farm hmm Cream wait here i got an idea." He placed the little bunny on the ground and carefully stepped into the farm. Carefully, he plucked the wheat from the ground, which created a bundle of wheat and some seeds. He moved to the carrots and potatoes in the farm and plucked them as well, before he got nine wheat, seventeen carrots, eight potatoes and ten seeds. He then put them next to Cream and look around the village.

"Cream what do you think of taking the building down and making one massive building?" The boy asked the little hopping creature. Cream chittered in reply, hopping a bit in answer. He then got to work taking down the buildings and making a huge building with a three block high height and the top block had a block where every other one in front of it had a block that will be used to block spiders.

The process of making the building took nearly all day to get the simple base done. He worked on making a door for him to enter as he had a little resources left.

" _Ian…"_ He heard his dad in his mind again.

" _Yes?"_

" _I know you want to work more on your new home, but you better cut it for now. Look up in the sky."_ The blonde looked up and saw the sun setting over the horizon of the world.

"Nightfall Cream come on let's get some sleep." The little bunny followed him inside the open large house. He placed a furnace down he got from the blacksmith shop and threw in a potato he farmed, throwing in a piece of wood as he left the veggie to then went undress and is now in his boxers. he turn his head to Cream. The little bunny seemed to be flustered a bit but chittered and hopped to him.

"Did you blush?" The blonde ask the bunny. The little hopping bunny chittered a bit as he set down some wool he found in a chest from one of the houses.

"Weird but it makes you cute Creamy." He saw the little bunny blush more through her fur, as she buried her head into the wool.

"Good night my Creamy bunny." Chuckling, Seventy four laid down on the wool, pulling some over him as he and Cream slowly fell asleep in the night.

 **(Dream realm)**

"Daniel?" The blonde opened his eyes before he saw the large building in front of him. The raven boy opened his door as he saw his son.

"Ian, I missed you, my son." Daniel smiled, holding his arms out. Seventy-four tackled him in a huge hug.

"I miss you to dad." he muffled in his shoulder.

"I saw your progress outside and I'm impressed with that you have done so far."

"Thanks dad um what do you think of Cream?"

"She's sweet and cute. You know, if she was anthro like bunny, I would say she would be the right gal for you." Daniel ruffled his hair.

"Yea um so how are you doing here?"

"I never been so relaxed in my life. The life here in your soul totally beats everything back home.' Daniel chuckled.

"Cool um how is my soul?" he asked his father.

"Pure, calming and very relaxing. I love it here. I'm happy I was brought here and living with my son."

"Thanks dad." he hugged him again in a tighter embrace.

"Anytime." The two entered the man's building as they entered the living room. "One cool perk of living here, I don't need to eat or drink, but it's fun to eat and drink whatever I want, even beer and wine and I don't get drunk."

"Cool so how's your dragon house?"

"My kind of style." He chuckled. "Let's see what's on TV." Grabbing the remote he turned it on...but it was on an erotic channel with girls making out. Daniel blushed deeply and quickly shut it off. "Eh, sorry about that."

"I didn't know you like that stuff?" Seventy-four said blushing

"Well, when you live without a girlfriend and live with your parents a lot, it kinda dwells on you to get some release, if you know what I mean."

"Yea well at least you're parents weren't..you know."

"Right...but on the bright side, I don't have to worry about them if they catch me watching this stuff now."

"Yea um Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want a girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah, but I don't know what kind I want…" Daniel sighed as he rested on his chair.

"Just think about a girl you want to date."

"It can be anything I want?"

"Hello Donny.~~" said a cute seductive tone. The boys looked back and blushed, seeing a pink female anthro dragon. She was slim, curvy with wide hips and a large bubble butt, wearing a black and white maiden outfit as it was containing her large H-cup breasts.

"...Dad?"

"I literally did not know what just happened, it just...popped."

"Hello cutie i'm your maid. ask me anything you want.~~~"

"A...anything?" Daniel asked with a large blush.

"Anything.~~~~~~~~~~~"

" _Holy shit that deep seductive tone…"_ Daniel thought as he was feeling hot.

"You got a third leg master?~" The two looked down and saw Daniel's crotch with a boner. Daniel hugged his knees with his hands over his crotch in embarrassment.

"Aww Donny got a tent.~~" she lick her lips.

"S-Shut up!" Daniel snapped.

"Well dad good luck." Seventy-four disappeared.

"What!? Ian! Don't leave me with her!" she slowly walked over until she was a foot away from him. "...uh…..ehehe...um...hi."

"What would you like me to do master?"

"I...I don't know...I never done anything like this…" She then held his hands with hers and smiled at him.

"I will do anything you ask me master. I don't mind." She spoke sweetly.

"...ok...um...could you...t….twerk?"

"Oh you have a dirty mind master?"

Daniel sighed. "Fine, forget I said that." she then lean in and kiss him on the lips. He blushed heavily, receiving his first kiss, and from something that wasn't human. She broke it a bit later, but by centimeters. "W…..wow…"

"Your welcome master now would you like some pizza?"

"S..sure." she walk to the kitchen with a slow and sexy hips move as her butt jiggle like crazy she look back to him a wink with her left eye.

Daniel blushed heavily in his chair as he watched her leave with his eyes glued to her bubble ass. " _Fuck, that ass...No! I gotta control myself! I'm not like those assholes who see women as sex toys or slaves!"_

" _That great to hear dad."_ His son spoke from somewhere else.

" _Why did you have to leave me with her? I thought she was gonna fuck me."_

" _Well i wanted to see how this would turn out now i gotta wake up soon and good luck with sugar."_

 **(In minecraftia)**

Villagers were heading back to their village from a week long trip to a local kingdom as they got a few chest of gold bars from their trade with their food. The local villagers were actually females...human females.

"What a bargain we made with the others at the kingdom, and we have our queens to thank for that." A green dressed villager giggled.

"I know, with this gold, we'll make our village bigger." Another spoke with a purple dress. When they passed the trees, they gasped.

Their village was gone, cleaned, their homes destroyed and gone. Only thing left was a large building.

"THE FUCK!?" They all shouted in shock.

"Who did this to our houses!?" A white dress villager snapped angrily.

"We're about to find out." They all ran to the building as they left their chests of gold down. One of them grabbed the door and slammed it open before they spotted a young nineteen year old boy cleaning up the wool.

"Hey! Kid!" One villager snapped, making him jerk up and sharply turn, seeing an angry mob of female villagers. He slowly back up.

"Did you do this to our village!?" One with a black apron on snapped. he slowly nodded and started to shake.

"Are you out of your mind!? THAT WAS OUR HOME!" Another screamed.

"I-I put it b-back." Seventy four stuttered in fear.

"Everything cannot be put back! That will take until Nightfall and we're defenseless against the mob you stupid brat!"

"I-i made a wall."

"THAT WON'T BE ENOUGH!" One shoved him into the ground, scraping his elbow. Seventy four cried in pain, holding his arm as he whimpered.

"Why couldn't you just live in one of the small houses we use for guests you fucking shrimp!?" A blacksmith snarled, pulling him on his hair.

"I-I d-d-didn't k-k-know." He sobbed and stuttered.

"Not enough!" She tossed him on the ground and opened an inventory before pulling out a metal rod that was burning bright yellow and sizzling. "Now you're paying the price!" Ripping his shirt off, she slammed the burning metal into his back.

Seventy four screamed in pain as he felt the hot metal burning his skin. Other villagers circled him and started taking their anger out on the poor child, beating him and insulting him.

"You're such a small brat, like a bug to crush!"

"How would you feel if you had your home destroyed fucking cocksucker!?"

"I bet his dick is only 4 inches!" Many laughed at that as they pummeled and beat the crap out of him.

"I-i'm n-not hard." Seventy four sobbed and cried.

"Oh, then how do you like THIS!?" A butcher villager slammed her foot into his crotch hard. The blond screamed in pain as she kept stepping on him again and again.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" The villagers turned and saw their elder leader, who was in her fifties, pink hair that fell to her waist, a pink dress and LARGE breasts.

"Lady Natasha! This little brat destroyed our home and turned it into his own!" A purple dressed villager snapped in explanation as they moved to let her see the child.

Natasha gasped, seeing the young boy in such a condition. She slowly approached him, but seeing her, Seventy four quickly backed up into a wall, curled into a ball and sobbed in pain and fear.

"D-d-don't hurt me! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" He sobbed and wailed.

Natasha grew hurt that the young man was in so much pain and sadness.

"Sorry will not bring our home back, brat!" The blacksmith was about to approach him with the hot metal before her leader firmly grabbed her by the arm. "Lady Natasha?"

"Enough." She spoke firmly.

"But he fucking-!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She boomed angrily. The villagers cringed and backed up from her, not wanting to get her more upset. The pink haired slowly approached the young child before stopping a foot from him. Seventy four looked up at her in fear with tears flowing.

Soon Cream wake up and saw Seventy-four. she then hop to the others and started to kick them and bit them.

"OW! Little furball!" A villager kicked her as she squealed in pain, sliding to the blonde.

"I g-got you girl." he slowly picked her up and held her close. He looked at Natasha again as she inched closer to him. "P-Please don't hurt us."

Natasha frowned before slowly sitting on the ground. "I'm not gonna hurt you sweetie."

"L-L-lier." She sighed before she pulled out a pink potion bottle and set it in front of him. "W-wha?"

"It's a healing potion sweetie. It will make you feel better." he slowly got it and and drink it. The bitterness washed in his mouth and throat, but he felt his body rejuvenating and the bad scars healed up as well. "Feeling better?" He slowly nodded. She inched a bit closer before slowly reaching her hand out to him. He nodded and slowly got up.

The elder female got up as well. "Come here sweetie." She held her arms out to him. he didn't move. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Seventy four held Cream tighter as he stepped back a bit. Natasha frowned a bit as she slowly inched to him, before reaching to him. The boy closed his eyes for another beating.

...but nothing came. Instead, he opened his eyes, as he felt her body close to her, arms wrapped around him, hugging him close to her. He held her and cried in her shoulder.

"Shhhh, shhhh, I'm here, sweetie. I'm here." Natasha cooed, stroking his hair softly.

"I'm….s...sorry." He muffled in pain through her shoulder.

"Shhh, you didn't know we lived here. It was an accident." She then look at the others with that 'Your all in BIG trouble'. They cringed, knowing they were dead meat.

"Sweetie, mind if you wait here? I need to talk to my villagers quickly." Natasha cooed softly. He slowly nodded. She let go of him and they all stepped out. Smiling at him, she closed the door softly before turning to the others with anger in her eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL THINKING!?" She screamed angrily at them.

"But Lady Natasha, he destroyed our Village!" One spoke up.

"I know what he did, and he didn't know we still lived here! But taking your anger out on him, beating him and marking him!? THAT IS TOTALLY OUT OF LINE!"

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS!" She grabbed all of the gold and placed it in her inventory. "As punishment for you all, I will take all of the gold we collected at the kingdom!"

"What do we do now?" A priest asked.

"We will rebuild our village, but your punishments don't stop there." Natasha glared. "You all will apologize to that poor child. If you don't I will give you 'That' punishment."

"Yes my Lady."

"Second, you all will do as he tells you to do from now on. Failed to do so, you will receive 'That' punishment. Am I clear?"

"Yes my lady." they all replied.

"Good. Now, get to work on rebuilding the village." They nodded and left to work. Natasha returned inside and saw Seventy four stroking Creams head He looked up and saw the elder again.

"C..can you stay with me?" He asked shyly and in fear.

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Come here sweetie." She opened her arms out to him again. He over and as she hugged him and he soon fell asleep.

 **(Dream Realm)**

Ian awoken in his soul again and outside of his dad's house. The doors opened as Daniel saw his son.

"Ian!" he ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You had me worried when those villagers attacked you like that."

"I'm still hurt."

"Don't worry, I'm here now." The raven haired boy hugged him lovingly.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime. Come." He took him into the house and set him on the couch. "Sugar, tea please." His maiden came in and placed a tray with tea down. "Thank you, you're dismissed." she bowled and left the room. The two took their tea and took some sips as they started to relax.

"So...how's sugar?" Seventy four asked.

"After that intro of her, she's very sweet. I think I'll enjoy her sweet company here with me." Daniel smiled.

"That's..good to hear."

"Don't worry Ian, you'll find a girl. That Natasha woman is nice."

"But she in her fifties."

"So? You told me one time you dig ladies in their old age." The boy chuckled.

"Good you remember i was testing you oh and how's your little dragon dude?"

"He's doing good. He's resting for right now in his den." Daniel replied.

"Cute so..when she's away how's Sugar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well i saw you staring."

"...oh…" Daniel blushed a bit.

"Do you like that?"

"Well...can't lie, yes...but I don't want to let her think I'm a pervert or anything."

"Do you want me to suck your thick cock master?~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Sugar was behind him out of the bloom.

"Gah!" Daniel jumped and was hiding behind a chair. "Uh..Sugar...I...um…"

"Oh master you should know i'm a massive pervert when it comes to you.~~~~~~~"

"But...I don't want to...make you uncomfortable...I don't see you as a sex toy."

"Oh but i want you to be MY sex toy."

"...you…..don't…..mind?"

"Not at all master."

"...ok...um...if you would...mind if you give my son a massage?" she moved to Seventy-Four and started to massage his back and shoulders.

"Um Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"A-am i small?"

"No, of course not. Those girls are just blowing hot air." he assured.

"Do you even know my size?"

"One time when we had to take a bath in the pond. You're….10 inches when I saw it."

"Really?"

"You don't know your own size?"

"No."

"The average of a human is five point one inches. You're basically twice that size."

"Oh ok cool um what about my..sac?"

"The average is the size of a walnut, but from what I saw before, yours are at baseball size." Seventy-four looked happy with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad um..what about you?"

"Well, from what I last known, my size is….10 inches like yours, and my balls are the size of small water balloons."

"So you have bigger balls?"

"No, mine are fairly close to your size, so you have a bigger set of balls then me." Daniel then look and saw Sugar drooling with lust in her eyes. "Are you THAT horny Sugar?"

"Much horner master.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Both boys blushed at her deeper voice of seduction.

"...my son...do you...want to...you know...with Sugar?" Daniel offered.

"Um she's your maid so you go."

"Ok...Sugar...mind if you...twerk for us?" she started to twerk as her ass cheeks jiggle like jello. Both blushed with tents in their pants at her display of the show. "Ok...strip me." she ripped off his clothes and lick his neck. "Wow...that...feels...good...ok...now off with the maiden outfit." she tore the uniform off and was bare naked in her nude glory, as both boys flushed heavily.

"Wow...you're so...so….sexy." Daniel breathed.

"Thank you master..do you want to know my sizes?~~~~~~~~~~"

"Uh...H-cup?"

"I mean my ass that you stare at every second it in your view.~"

"Um….50 inches?"

"Sixity."

"Wow...so huge." she then sat on his crotch. Daniel slowly explored her body with his hands, stroking her warm pink scales. Sugar moaned sexily as she grinded against him, soaking his cock into her juices. Daniel grunted in pleasure, feeling new heights he never felt before.

"Sugar...I can't take it...I need you...now." she got off and shove his dick in her throat. "Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Daniel gasped, as he felt his first blowjob from a girl. Her mouth and throat felt so warm and wet with her tongue slithering around his member. Unable to resist, he grabbed her head and started face fucking her.

"MMMMMMMM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Sugar moaned loudly on his cock and bobbed her head quickly.

"C...CUMMING!" Daniel yelled as he released his first orgasm from a girl, filling her mouth with his semen as she swallowed it all. They relaxed and he panted.

"W...wow….that was….amazing." Daniel breathed.

"More master I NEED that delicious cum of yours."

"Hmm, very well, but first...give my son the best blowjob you can." She nodded and approached the young blonde, kneeling and unbuckling his pants until his own cock popped out.

"Oooh, big as your daddy.~~~~~~~~~~~~" She licked her lips before taking it all into her mouth. Seventy four felt her mouth expand from his cock being shoved into her mouth. Her large plump dragon lips pressing his crotch area, like soft pillows of clouds. Her large dragon tongue wetting his member as it coiled around it.

"O-OHHHHHH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Hot streams of cum ropes went into her throat. The dragon girl greedily swallowed his load of semen as he watched her swallow it all down her throat with a sexy 'pop'.

"How was that for your first blowjob my son?" Daniel asked with a chuckle.

"Soooooooo good..um..miss what did you think?"

"Mmmm, your cum tastes as good as your father. Not even blood related, and you two are one in the same." Sugar purred with a giggle.

"Thanks um Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Should I go?"

"You don't have to my son. You can stay for as long as you like." he smiled.

"Ok um dad c..can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything my boy."

"..When did you see me as a son?"

"The day your father disowned you and treated you like crap. I grew furious to him for the way he treated you, so I wanted to make you happy anyway I can, and that included being your father."

"W-what did you see?"

"Him beating you, cursing, telling you, that you're shorter, not a man and need to toughen out as one. Such inappropriate behavior as a parent."

"Oh..Thanks dad um can i ask S-Sugar something?"

"Of course my son." He smiled and nodded. Seventy-four walk over and pat her head.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"A-a hug?"

Sugar smiled sweetly, holding her arms out to him. "Come here cutie pie." he move over and hug her. "How does it feel?" She cooed, hugging him motherly.

"N-nice." He stuttered a bit.

"You can hug me anytime you want. You are my master's son of course." She giggled.

"Ok oh and.." he move over to her ear and whispered something and she had a big smile on her face.

"Son, what did you tell her?" Daniel asked. She walk over to Daniel then started to lick his face.

"Ah. Sugar!" He moved back blushing while wiping the saliva off.

"You know you loved it master.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

He blushed in embarrassment, scratching his cheek a bit. she then tackle him and sat on his face.

"Now sweetie you may go I got your father."

"Ok, bye dad." Seventy four chuckled and left.

"MM! MMMM! MMM!" Daniel muffled in Sugars crotch.

"Oh that's it master lick as much as you want.~~~~~~~~~"

 **(Back in minecrafta)**

Seventy four awoken in Natasha's arms as they were sleeping on the wool she made with Cream in his arms. Her eyes slowly opened before smiling at him.

"Hi sweetie. Sleep well?" She asked softly. He nodded then look at Cream to see if she's alright. "Don't worry about her. I gave her a healing potion when you were sleeping. She'll make a full recovery." he hug her in a thankful way. "Come. I want to show you something." She took him out of the building and saw it was morning, seeing the village was almost back up in its old glory.

"Ladies!" She called as the villagers came to them. "I think you all have something to say to our visitor." She said, with an arm around the blonde.

"...We're sorry." they all said in an apologetic tone. Seventy-four hind behind the leader.

"Why isn't he accepting our apology?" A butcher asked. He hind behind the leader more.

"He's just scared and shy after the stunts you all pulled off. I believe he accepts your forgiveness but needs time to adjust to you all." Natasha spoke. They nodded before they left to finish the job of their town. One however the green dressed Villager approached.

"What is it, Emerald?" Natasha asked.

"I have something for him, since I feel bad after what the others did to him." She answered.

"You weren't part of it?"

"No. I grew horrified when they were beating him, so I wanted to give him something to get well."

"Very well." Emerald approached Seventy four as he shivered. Emerald opened her inventory before she pulled out a necklace made of flowers.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you can forgive my village for their behavior...and for me not helping you." She bowed as she presented the necklace to him. He lightly smiled and took the necklace and put it on. Seeing this, Emerald smiled with a slight blush, before bowing to him and returning to work.

"Emerald is always one with a pure gold heart." Natasha sighed with a smile. Seventy-four then hugged Natasha and look at Cream. She was getting better, she then pick her and tickle her ears. The little bunny chittered in laughter and snuggled against his chest.

"You know, I never got your name sweetie." Natasha said.

"S….Seventy four." he greeted shyly.

The leader smiled and nodded. "Seventy four, I know you built your home here...but how would you like to be part of my village?" He look at her in hope then nodded his head. She smiled and hugged him. "From here on out, you're part of the family." he then hugged her then went inside of the house and come back out a few minutes later with a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it dear?" Natasha asked. He showed her a picture of a village and saw a building under the ground. "You want to build a village underground?" he nodded. "I think that's a great idea. It will be very interesting." she said with a smile.

"My lady?" A priestess came up to the two.

"What is it?"

"We found a golden chest."

"What? Did you open it?" she asked in surprise.

"We can't we tried breaking into it but nothing works."

"Hmmmm…"

"M...miss?" The two looked at Seventy four. "I...um…"

"Yes dear?"

"I...know..how to um...lock pick it."

"Who?" He slowly pulled into his bag and pulled out some lock picks that Freddy gave him in different situations.

"I...can."

"Yes now priestess lead the way." She nodded and took them to the village square as they saw the villagers around a golden chest. They saw them coming and moved. "Ok sweetie, do your thing." She cooed to Seventy four.

The blonde nodded slowly as he approached the chest. Kneeling, he pressed the pick and knife in the lock, slowly turning it a few times and what not, getting to the right angles, until…

CLICK!

The lock popped open.

"Well done dear." Natasha smiled at him, ruffling his hair, before pulling the lock off and opening the chest. In the chest were stacks of diamond blocks, gold blocks, emerald blocks, and redstone blocks, with a side of coal blocks for fuel.

"By Notch!" Natasha gasped.

"We hit the jackpot!" The villagers laughed and hugged one another in their total struck for treasure.

"Wait there's something else?" They looked again and saw sets of Diamond and Iron armor, tools and weapons.

"Score!" They all cheered as they took most of the treasure to make their village bigger.

"Thank you dear." Natasha hugged Seventy-four as he hug back.

Seventy four thought for certain this would turn out to be a bad life, but he made friends, found a new home and his dad still lives on in his soul. If anything, his new life was only beginning.


End file.
